Adventure
by Carmelita01
Summary: Carmelita and Flaky are on their way to find Flippy. Along the way they meet some friends and join them. But what if they forgot about Flippy and to take down their enemy? What happens when Carmelita new friends finds out that she has some secrets? ToonAngelStar is working with me
1. Virgo Dj party

Carmelita POV

Me and Flaky were on our way to Hope Town, walking on the lonesome road to a new town. From starting at the sign out of town to the town itself, it took all day to get there. I was surprised to see that Hope Town was much larger in size compared to Happy Tree Town. As we strolled through the outskirts of town, Flaky immediately fell asleep on a soft patch of grass when I told her that we're here.

I was glad that Flaky brought a blanket before we left; it was going to be helpful to rest after such a long journey. I placed it over me and Flaky, and I stared into the sky and stars above us. I always loved looking at the stars, all the way back when I was eight years old with Flippy. He would point out the constellations and would tell me about their origins; it was a fun time.

A tear was coming down my eye when I saw my made up constellation: it was a picture of me, Flippy and Flaky, altogether as a family. My eyes finally closed as another tear came down my face.

6:00 A.M.

With the sunlight beaming across the horizon, I opened my eyes slowly to see the surprising appearance of a female green squirrel looking at me. She had dark brown hair that fell down to her shoulders, and her eyes were a dark chocolate brown color. She wore a green bow on her head, similar to my sister Giggles' bow, though hers was bigger. She also had a bright yellow skirt, and a white collar that had a little black bow in the middle with a white cuff wrapped around both of her wrists.

She said happily while looking down at me, "Hey! She's awake!"  
I rubbed my eyes as I slowly pushed myself up. Confused who this person was, I asked, "Who are you?"  
The green squirrel pointed to herself. "Me? I'm Virgo!" She said this in a very loud voice, making me cringe a little.  
I placed a smile on my face and nodded. "That's a nice name."  
"Thanks!"  
I shook my head and sighed. "Can you please stop yelling?"  
Virgo shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."  
"Thank you." As I rubbed my eyes once again, I looked around my current position and noticed I wasn't outside on the grass anymore, and instead, in a fancy looking room. I looked at Virgo and tilted my head in confusion. "Where are we?"  
"You are in my mansion. This here is my room!" I looked around her room and noticed how huge it was. Her own bed looked like you could have 5 people lying under the covers at once.

I then suddenly remembered about Flaky, and I asked, "Where's Flaky?"  
Virgo crossed her arms in confusion then smiled widely. "You mean the red porcupine? Yeah, she's perfectly okay."  
I nodded my head and smiled. "That's good to know." I got up from the couch and walked towards the door when Virgo asked, "Are you going to stay for the party? I was hoping you can stay for it. I planned it."  
I turned around and gave a warm smile to Virgo. "Of course we will stay for the party! But… tomorrow we have to leave." She smiled as I opened the door and left to find Flaky.

I walked down the stairs carefully when I suddenly heard someone shouting repeatedly, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop getting everything dirty!" It was definitely a female voice. Then a voice of an unknown male said, "I can't help it if I bring dirt in the house, Kayla!"  
"Well we have to keep it clean for the guests, Milo!" I kept walking down the stairs until I saw a female black cat with a dark yellow headband and a golden rose attached to it. There was also a male light tan wolf with a white tip on his tail and on some spiky tuft of fur on his head. He wore a dark blue jacket with furry hood. They both had green-colored eyes, though the female had bright green eyes and the male green eyes were darker.

I walked towards them and asked politely, "Why are you two shouting at each other?" The female turned her head and faced me with a smile. She said, "We are trying to get everything ready for the party. Oh, and my name is Kayla, and this is Milo."  
I nodded my head. "My name is Carmelita; nice to meet you both." I then tilted my head in confusion and looked at both of them seriously. "Do you know where my friend Flaky is? She's a red porcupine."  
Kayla nodded her head and said, "She's sleeping on the couch in the other room." Milo was looking at me from head to toe with a flirty look, and said with a suggestive smile, "You look very pretty, Carmelita."

I just rolled my eyes and walked towards the other living room to see Flaky sleeping peacefully on the couch. I quietly closed the door and turned around to see Milo holding a rose in his hand. He said, "Please have this rose because you are so beautiful." I stared at Milo with an agitated face and said, "You know I'm 16 years old, right?"  
His face turned to shock upon hearing the statement, dropping his jaw that silently said 'what?' I chuckled softly, with Kayla saying, "You should see the look on your face!" He stuttered, "B-B-But she looks like she was 23 years old!"

I saw Virgo walking down the stairs holding my locket, admiring it closely. "What a beautiful locket you have, Carmelita." I gasped; I remembered Flippy giving me that locket when I was only 6 years old. I had a worried expression on my face and I pleaded to Virgo. "That's my locket! Please don't break it!"  
Virgo hanged the locket in front of me and said, "This is yours?" I nodded, and she gently placed it in my hands. I placed it around my neck, and said, "My father gave this to me when I was 6 years old."  
Virgo nodded with a grin. "I guess it must be really important to you?"  
"Yes, that's why we are leaving tomorrow. We are trying to find him."  
Getting interested in her guest, Virgo smiled and started to politely ask questions. "What town are you from?"  
"We are from Happy Tree town."  
Virgo's smile widen from ear to ear. "Really?! You know, I really want to go there so much!"  
I titled my head slightly to the left. "You do?"  
Virgo nodded her head excitedly. "OH, yes, I would love to go there someday!" I smiled at how she really wants to go there.

Virgo and I both turned our heads when we heard a voice call behind us. "Lady Virgo, we must get everything ready right away." Kayla said. Virgo nodded her head quickly. "Oh...yeah that…" Virgo said sadly.  
"I'll tell you more later," I said. Virgo smiled and we got to work for the party.

6:00 pm

Everything was now ready for the party. I wore a silver dress and a silver headband. Flaky was wearing a green dress with a green headband, which looked nicely placed on her. Virgo, Kayla, and Milo were wearing the same clothes on as before. I waited for the guests to come, and after 20 minutes of waiting the, guests started to arrive.

Virgo turned on some electro swing music on. I watched the guests happily mingle with everyone. I started to walk down the stairs that made everyone turn towards me. I smiled and waved to everyone. Seeing all of their eyes on me made me feel so embarrassed. Then everyone waved and went back to mingling with their friends.

I walked around the crowd of people until Virgo signaled me over. I ran over, and she said with a smile, "How are you enjoying the party, Carmelita?"  
I nodded my head. "Great!"  
"That's good; I would like for you to meet one of my friends; I think you might like her." She waved over a female brown skunk with black hair who wore a green cap/blue buckle, a green top, blue jacket and pants. The brown skunk walked over to us, and Virgo said, "Carmelita, I like for you to meet my friend, Mitzy."

Mitzy said, "It's nice to meet you, Carmelita." I nodded my head towards her. "You too, Mitzy." I was surprised to see how friendly Mitzy was. Mitzy asked, "What town are you from, Carmelita?"  
"Happy Tree Town."  
She immediately gasped and said, "Shifty! He lives in that town! Oh, how is he and his brother?"  
"Well… they're now thieves."  
"Wow that sounds cool!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I knew them since we were babies."  
"That's amazing."  
"I know!" Me and Mitzy talked to each other briefly until Milo tried to hit on Mitzy. Mitzy angrily slapped him on the cheek! "That's what you get!" Mitzy said with a smile. I started to chuckle softly; I enjoyed these kind Tree Friends, Virgo, Kayla, Milo, and Mitzy. Then I sighed in sadness, realizing that we had to leave tomorrow.

I watched Flaky walking towards me and took a seat next to me. She asked, "Do we have to leave tomorrow?"  
I nodded my head slowly in sadness. "Yes. I'm sorry, sis."  
"Wait! You two are sisters!?"  
We looked up to see Kayla looked shocked. I shook my head. "No, we just call each other sisters." I explained the reasoning why I call Flaky my sister. "Oh...so that's why you call Flaky your sister."  
I nodded my head. "Yeah, it's been hard for me, but I'm going to follow the military trucks and help them as a secretary."  
Kayla sighed. "Carmelita, I would love to help you, really I do, but I work for Virgo and I can't leave her side."  
"It's okay, it was just going to be me and Flaky anyway." I opened my locket, and inside were two pictures. One was a picture me and everyone in high school and the other was a picture of me with Flippy and Flaky, together by a river.

Kayla looked over at the two pictures and asked while a tear was coming down her eye, "Is that you when you were little?"  
"Yeah, I didn't have any friends when I was a kid except for my little brother and Cub, because the other kids… would make fun of me."  
"Why?"  
"I never went to school ever, my brother did but not me."  
"That sounds unfair."  
"It wasn't too bad; actually, my parents homeschool me and I learned everything from them, but I always got teased by the other kids, plus I have different things that my parents don't want other people to know."  
"Like what?"  
I shook my head. "Nothing you would understand."  
"Please tell me, I won't tell anyone else."  
I faced her and said angrily, "No, I can't tell you."  
Kayla paused momentarily and said sadly, "Oh, okay…" I closed my locket and started to walk towards the stairs when a male yellow tiger stepped in my way. He said, "Well hello there, gorgeous."

I took a step back, a little scared from his sudden appearance. "Um...hi?"  
"You know, you're very hot my dear."  
"What?"  
He pulled me closer to him and said, "Come on, let's kiss." Out of anger, I immediately punched him in the chest. He gasp in pain and I started run to Virgo. I could hear his footsteps behind me. When I saw Virgo, I ran as fast as I could, and when I finally got up to her, she asked, "What are you doing?"  
"Someone's chasing me!"  
Virgo went to an attentive stance. "Who?!"  
The yellow tiger growled. "There you are."  
"Dude, leave her alone! This is party for fun, and besides, she leaving tomorrow so back off!" He immediately ran off away from us. I turned to face Virgo. "Thank you so much, Virgo."  
"No problem, but I want to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"Can I please go with you on the journey, please?" I gasped in shock and I nodded happily. She squealed in happiness. Out of curiosity, I asked, "What about Milo and Kayla?"  
"They'll come with us." I smiled widely; three more people are joining us, it was great!

Then I heard the front door swing open and there stood a female light blue rabbit with dark red hair tuff w/ matching scarf. She growled, "Where's the Tiger General?!"

discamers: Flaky and Flippy belong to Mondomedia, Virgo, Kayla, Milo, Mitzy,and the light blue rabbit belong to ToonAngelStar17.


	2. Hope Town to ashes

Carmelita POV

I heard the music immediately turn off when the light blue bunny yelled out that dreadful name, "Tiger General." As everyone in the room went dead silent from the surprise and angered visitor, as well as I, the light blue bunny growled angrily.  
"Does anyone here know the Tiger General?!"  
Though scared at the visitor's rage-filled expression, I straightened myself up and said calmly, "I do."  
"You must be an enemy!"  
I was startled as she let a bloody scream while throwing a giant axe towards my head. With quick reflexes, and a bit of luck, I successfully dodged the sharp blades of the axe. As the axe jammed itself against the wall behind me, I raised my hands in the air and spoke quickly.  
"I'm not the enemy, I'm trying to kill the Tiger General as well."  
She tilted her head in confusion, crossing her arms. "You are?"  
I nodded my head. "Yes, I want him dead too."  
After a brief silence, the bunny smiled widely and nodded her head in response. "Well isn't that just amazing! The name's Chopette."  
Chopette reached her out to me. Seeing how she was no longer in an attitude to chop my head off, I reached my hand out to meet hers, feeling the strong grip from her blue hands. "Carmelita."  
After a friendly handshake, she started to look around for her axe. As proper as I am, I turned around and pulled the axe off the wall, handing it over to her carefully. "You will probably need this for later."  
Chopette smiled as she took the axe from my hand. "Yeah, thanks."

Next Morning

I heard a sudden scream of terror, jolting me up from a good night's sleep. As I tried to get myself out of bed, I was shocked to see Flaky burst through the door, her face in a state of panic.  
She waved her hands, beckoning me as she said quickly, "We need to leave now!"  
Confused, I got up out of bed, wiping my eyes as I tried to wake up. "Why do we have to leave now, Flaky?"  
"J-Just w-w-we… need to leave… NOW!"  
While Flaky ran out of the room in a hurry, I decided to just accept it the demand, grabbing my backpack from the side of the bed. Oddly, as I picked up my backpack, I smelled the scent burnt wood... and ashes. Startled by the smell, I quickly placed the backpack over my shoulders and ran downstairs, only to see fire everywhere.  
I saw a window that was open and ran towards it look out and see what was going on. I gasped as I saw the house and nearby homes had been engulfed in flames, houses lit ablaze in the orange glow of fire. I watched helplessly as people ran out of their homes in terror; it was so sudden, I couldn't believe what I was seeing!  
But then I noticed a much more dreadful sight: Tiger soldiers marching around the villagers and capturing them. I quickly turned away to see Flaky running towards me, crying and shaking as fear was filling her mind. I tried to relax her and ask her what going on. "Flaky, what's-"  
Suddenly, Tiger Soldiers kicked down the door, a large group entering the home. They held their guns up and kept their knives at the ready as they glared at us. Scared senseless yet angered at the sight of the enemy, I clenched my fists tightly, getting into a fighting positioned to defend both myself and Flaky.  
I waited for them to attack, either to shoot or run towards with a knife. As one of the soldiers began to attack, a sharp axe went through his body, cutting him in half. I turned and smiled as I saw Chopette running to my side, her axe stained with the blood of multiple Tiger Soldiers.  
She growled with a sadistic smile on her face. "Let's take them down, Carmelita!"  
"Gladly!"  
We ran at them, my hands raised and Chopette holding her axe high in the air. As they fired their guns and swung their knives, I broke their necks and beat them senseless, their bodies falling to the floor like dolls. Chopette ripped their organs out of their bodies with the use of her sharp axe, blood spewing all over her body and axe.  
Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my body. I looked down and gasped as I saw ropes wrapping around my stomach. I turned around and gritted my teeth in rage.  
It was the Tiger General, who smiled with sadistic joy, with malice in his eyes. I started to twist around to get out, but it became hopeless he started to tighten the rope and pulling it up to my throat. I gasped for air, my eyes slowly closing as I passed out.

2 hours later

I slowly started to regain consciousness, moving my weak head to observe the environment around me. I looked around carefully and noticed that we were oddly still at Virgo's mansion.  
"Well, well, well. Look who's awake from their nap."  
I snapped my head back o see the Tiger General glaring at me. I tried to move my hands and legs, wanting to place my hands around his neck and kill him right at the spot, but somehow I could not move even an inch. I looked down to notice a metal chain wrapped around my arms and legs like a completely immobilizing me.  
I growled angrily at the Tiger General. "Where are my friends!?"  
Tiger General chuckled as he nodded his head. "Oh, they're doing just fine. Bring them over, now!"  
After he gave a loud command, a few Tiger Soldiers gave a salute to their leader and left to a dark room on the other side of the room I was in. After a few minutes, they came out with my friends, dragging them by the back of their hands.  
Virgo, Mitzy, and Kayla had ropes wrapped around their wrists, ankles and necks, tight enough where blood was slowly coming out.  
Milo had a chain around his ankles and arms, with a cut on his head, bleeding like crazy. Chopette had a metal collar around her neck and wounds that were pouring out. Flaky's quills were covered up by a leather bag. Her entire body was covered by ropes, making it impossible for her to even look around.  
I felt terrible as I noticed her terrified emotions in her eyes.  
Tiger General, seeing his soldiers bring my friends out, bent over me with a grin on his face. He hissed into my ear, "Where are your military friends now, little girl?" I knew he was referring to Flippy, but sadly, I had no possible idea.  
I looked at him and spoke seriously. "No clue."  
Suddenly, Tiger General pulled out a knife and jammed it into my right hand. I screamed in pain as a knife went into my hand, piercing through my bones and breaking through the other side.  
He growled angrily. "Lies! Tell me where is he, now!"  
"I said I don't know!"  
I screamed again as a another knife went into opposite hand. I felt all the blood pouring out.  
"Tell me where he is right now!"  
"I really don't know! You have to believe me!"  
He couldn't take anymore, the constant response of the same answer angered him to his peak. He grabbed an arrow and stabbed me in the top of my chest, dragging it down all the way to the middle of my chest, where he slowly twist it back and forth. I screamed in agonizing pain as he slowly pulled it out of my chest, blood pouring out of the deep hole in large gushes.  
He laughed sadistically. "How pathetic you are! Let's see if she can handle it." I looked up and noticed he was pointing towards Flaky, who was laying on the floor bawling in tears.  
I gasped in both fear and anger. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially Flaky. It was my job to protect people, even if it costs my own life.  
I yelled at Tiger General. "Don't you dare touch them! Kill me! Kill me and leave them alone!"  
"No, Carmelita, we need you!" I looked over as I heard Flaky wail, but soon brought my eyes to stare only at the Tiger General. He smiled as he pulled out gun and aimed for my head. I was ready to face death, ready to protect my friends by any means…  
Suddenly, I heard a loud battle cry. I looked up and noticed two characters. One was a female and the other was male, both of them bursting through the windows. As the glass shattered and both of them landing on the floor in front of me, I smiled widely at the sight. 

Virgo POV

As I watch the mysterious figures smash through the windows, I noticed that one of them looked a lot like Carmelita, except her fur was a sliver and gray, and her eyes were a gleaming blue. I suddenly felt the rope around my neck disappear and turn around to see a male blue moose with his anthers opposite from each other. But what really caught me was his soft amber eyes.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded slowly, still keeping my attention on those colorful eyes of his. "Yeah..."  
The blue moose then ran off, meeting up with a yellow bunny and a pink chipmunk. I watched as Mitzy ran off with two male green raccoons, one wearing a fedora, and one without one, both looking identical in appearance. I saw a female blue skunk with what looks like an air fresher shaped like a tree as a necklace, and a pink flower on her head. With her were two male beavers; one was orange with no hands and a belt with tools, with the appearance of a construction worker. The other was light purple with two buck teeth.  
I heard someone call out to Flaky, and looked over to see a female purple lamb with a white coat running towards her. She helped Flaky get out of the ropes wrapped around her body and pulled the leather bag off, freeing her from her constraints. Once Flaky was free, the lamb bent over and gave a tight hug her, calming her down.  
Suddenly, I saw two soldiers run up to them, holding their guns up and ready to fire. But before they could fire, a female green bear snuck up behind them and whacked both of them with a thick piece a wood. I noticed two animals looking over the female bear's shoulders. One was the same female fox before and the other was a female blue cat with amber eyes.  
"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS YOU J***!" I turned to see Carmelita charging at the male blue tiger with the knives still in her hands. The two jumped around as they went into a deadly brawl. Carmelita missed multiple times, but never backed down.  
Carmelita would soon land a successful blow when she stabbed the Tiger General in the left eye, letting a yowl of agonizing pain. His soldiers, hearing their leader getting injured, surrounded him, making sure nobody could get through and kill him.  
I then noticed the silver fox, the green bear, and the blue cat run over to Carmelita's side. She gave them a serious look while flicking her tail, pointing which direction to go to next. They nodded and separated to their places. She turned to me and flick her tail which, signaling me to retreat with Kayla and Milo. Nodding my head, I turned to find Kayla and Milo, with Milo leaning on Kayla's shoulder.  
I saw tiredness in both of their eyes as they move together towards me. I saw Chopette with an orange bear with an orange afro, with a yellow suit resembling those of the 70's. Chopette growled in pain as she moved, while the orange bear was trying to aid her, only to be met with her glaring angered eyes.  
I looked towards Kayla and Milo, and said trying to relax them, "Let's get out of here, everyone! Carmelita wants us to leave now while we still can!" Kayla and Milo, though extremely weak and tired, managed to nod their heads. I helped Milo out of the window while Kayla got out by herself.  
I looked back with a worried expression to see Carmelita giving directions to the others still with her. Not wanting to disappoint her, we walked up to a dark looking forest away from the house. I laid Milo down in the grass just out the dark forest. Kayla sat next to Milo, ripping her sleeves off and placing it against the cut on his head.  
As we sat alone in the dark forest, I looked back towards the house we left. I could only hope that Carmelita and the others are okay.

Carmelita POV

As Virgo and the others left to the forest outside, I started to give orders to my friends at my side. I saw Willow, my mother, with Cuddles and Giggles, standing at one spot on the right side. Chopette, Mitzy, Shifty and Lifty were on the other side. DB, Petunia, Lammy, and Lumpy were further away. I notice Splendid circling the Tiger's soldiers. Lucy and Amber were glaring at the soldiers with hate.  
Handy and Toothy we're getting impatient. Flaky wobbled to me, still scared. "What are you doing? Let them attack?!"  
I raised my hand to her. "Wait," I said softly. One of the Tiger soldiers was about to shoot and I screamed, "Attack!"  
We jumped into battle, heading straight at the Tiger General and his soldiers.

3 hours later

"Retreat!"  
I heard the Tiger General screeching towards the remnants of his soldiers. I watched as they scurried away from the mansion, obvious to the world with their fear and cowardice.  
Multiple wounds were all over my body, blood pouring out from the cuts. Everyone was tried, but cheering for winning a successful battle. I looked out the window to see Virgo, Milo and Kayla, all of them smiling happily.  
"Well fought sweetie." Willow said gently, her sliver tail wrapped around my mines.  
I nodded. "Thank you… but the war is not over yet."  
Willow nodded, but had a concerned expression on her face. "Yes, but you need to rest."  
Despite having the urge to continue fighting, I had to agree with her. "Okay… let's meet up with the others."  
I walked with my friends and started to make our way over to Virgo, Milo and Kayla. As I walked towards them, my foot bumped against something. I looked down to see a sharp rock, in perfect condition. Having an idea, I picked up the rock and ran back to the mansion and started to carve into the wall.

 _Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse-Kaboom_

 _We were attack by the Tiger soldiers._

 _But we kick their butts!_

 _We are looking for a new home._

 _We are going through the forest and search for our new home._

 _We will keep sending you messages so keep a look out for them._

 _By_

 _the Rose_

I ran back to them and said proudly, "Let's rest for now. Tomorrow, we head out through the forest."


End file.
